Spy Kids
} }}}}}}}}}}| ! style="font-size: 100%; background: #D293FD; text-align: center; color:;" colspan="2" Production - } | ! Original channel JuneNetwork - }} } | ! Original run April 4, 2010 – present - }} } | ! Status Returning Series - }}- } | ! Production company Schneider's Bakery |} Plot The series revolves a 16 year old girl (Nicole Anderson) who soon finds that her father and brother are spies and wants to be one too along with the rest of her family and she has to hide it from her friends and others in the big world until both her friends find out and her worst enemy has to work with her. Main Characters * Roxy Finkle (Nicole Anderson) She is a smart, positive girl. She is very excited to be a spy at first but them it becomes hard. She likes school and is the opposite of her best friend Stacy. Roxy is very confident and has very high self-esteem. Her friends so find out her secret and Roxy wants them to join the spy them but they don't join until "A New Spy Member" * Stacy Michelle (Bridgit Mendler) She is the best friend of Roxy. She isn't smart at all and even need a tutor in "I Need To Spy On a Teacher". She finds out that Roxy is a spy in "Spy A Secret (She Found Out Kill Her)". She also has a long-lost twin who she finds on "Spy Twin". She is fashionable and has a huge crush on Justin Bieber. * Cory Jenkins (Mitchel Musso) He is the best friend of Roxy and Stacy. He is good with girls and they often dump him every time he goes on a date. He finds out about Roxy's secret too but on "Spies Never Keep Secrets". He was blamed for telling the secret to someone else. He start being a spy on "A New Spy Member" along with Stacy. * Dameco Finkle (Emily Osment) Dameco is the little cousin of Roxy. She is nice just like Roxy but she is a little nicer. She wants to grow up to be a singer/fashion designer. She used to have a crush on Cory until she found out how stupid he is. She has her first heartbreak on "Spy On Castro" and plans to never go through it again. * Suzie Finkle (Allisyn Ashley Arm) She is the little sister of the Finkles. She really wants to be a spy but she is not ready yet because she never had training before. She starts her training on "Spy Date" and starts her spy duties on "Spy With Suzie". * Janie Peckerman (Jennette McCurdy)She is the mean girl at school. She has a dislike for Roxy and Stacy. In "Spy Her Boyfriend Back", Roxy helped her get he boyfriend back which shows that Janie doesn't hate Roxy. Janie is revealed as being in the spy kids program on "Janie The Spy" and she joins their spy unit. * Zachary "Zac" Finkle (Chuck Hittinger) He is the older brother of the Finkles. He is the most responsible of the group and is shows to be a little mature. He is sometimes called the leader of the group but he really isn't. On "Spy On Christmas", it is revealed that he had his first kiss in 5th grade. * Jerry Finkle (Jim Pirri) He is the father of the Finkles and uncle of Dameco. He tells the kids what their mission is and gives them their spy gadgets. In "I Spy My Mom" it is revealed that they are still together but she is doing a huge mission in Japan.